


Positive Reinforcement

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired. In general because he stays up far too late researching and still has to be up to go to school. But he’s also tired of having a certain someone climbing into his bedroom like he has the right to, which ok it’s not like Stiles is protesting it. But, he doesn’t like to be made to feel like he’s sort of kind of boyfriend and he are sneaking around. Plus, his dad is getting super suspicious about how Derek is there and then gone when he’s sitting in the kitchen downstairs.</p><p>Why can’t he use the fucking door like a normal person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [ladydrace](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/): "Prompt: Sterek - Sick of having wolves climb through his window all the damn time, Stiles decides to teach Derek how to use the front door. (Kisses as reward for good behavior is optional.)"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/110785043163/prompt-sterek-sick-of-having-wolves-climb).

Stiles is tired. In general because he stays up far too late researching and still has to be up to go to school. But he’s also tired of having a certain someone climbing into his bedroom like he has the right to, which ok it’s not like Stiles is protesting it. But, he doesn’t like to be made to feel like he’s sort of kind of boyfriend and he are sneaking around. Plus, his dad is getting super suspicious about how Derek is there and then gone when he’s sitting in the kitchen downstairs.

Why can’t he use the fucking door like a normal person?

Stiles has the fleeting thought that he could get a spray bottle and spray it in Derek’s face every time he climbed into Stiles’s window, but somehow he doesn’t think it’d work and would result in Derek being pissed and injuring Stiles in some way. And then he thinks… positive reinforcement would be better. Some kind of reward system every time Derek knocks on his front door and comes in instead of sneaking in through his window. It’s brilliant.

In order for Derek to get it, he locks his bedroom window so Derek will have to either literally break in or use the door.

When it happens, Derek crouched in front of his window, frowning and scowling because he’s not able to slide it open like he normally does, Stiles hears him rap on the window, but he ignores it. He’s in his room, but he’s purposefully positioned so that Derek can see his feet but nothing else through the window. He could be really involved in his homework and not paying attention.

Finally, Derek, apparently having given up, rings the doorbell, and Stiles grins to himself as he trots down the stairs to answer the door. He swings it open and sees Derek, the same scowl he’s sure he had at the window on his face.

"Why hello there," Stiles says.

"You locked your window," Derek says in greeting.

"I did," Stiles says, pulling Derek inside by the collar and then giving him a wet and passionate kiss. At first Derek just stands there, and then quickly he kisses back and wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist. They break apart, and Stiles acts like everything’s normal and that he didn’t just give Derek a kiss, walks up to his room, with Derek following.

The next day he purposefully leaves his window open and when Derek eventually climbs in, Stiles doesn’t kiss him in greeting, but he does act normal.

The following day he locks the window, forcing Derek to use the front door again, and when he does, Stiles pulls him into a heated kiss. 

This continues for a few weeks. He changes it up too, sometimes goes a few days in a row with the window locked (or open as the case may be), and every time Derek enters his house via the door, he kisses him. Every time he climbs through the window, he does nothing. He keeps it up until Stiles notices that Derek is using the door more often than the window, even on the days that he’s left it unlocked.

This time when Derek comes in (via the door), Stiles smiles wide and kisses him with everything he’s got. When he pulls back, Derek’s eyebrows are furrowed and he looks like he wants to ask a question.

"What?" Stiles says.

"How come you don’t greet me like that every time you see me?"

"What do you mean? I do."

"No you don’t. You don’t kiss me like that except for when I’m…" Derek stops, looks back at the door, and then back at Stiles, his features firm. Stiles grins sheepishly. "You could have just told me to use the door," Derek huffs.

"But would you have listened?"

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

"Oh." Stiles’s face falls, but slowly a grin starts forming across his lips. "Yeah, okay, but now, this way, I can give you your big reward from graduating from training." Derek gives him a flat look and opens his mouth to say something (probably about how he’s not a fucking dog) when Stiles cuts him off, sidling up to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "It involves lube," he says in a sing-song voice, "and maybe if you’re really good," he whispers into Derek’s ear, "we can pull out some toys you can play with."

In one swift movement, Derek picks Stiles up and carries him over his shoulder up the stairs to Stiles’s room, Stiles laughing the entire way.

Let’s just say Derek is a very good boy and uses the front door all the time now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
